B & Y moments
by AruaBullet
Summary: some one shots feturing Yachiru and Byakuya, mostly humor some serious. Hopefully there are little to no typos as I had a friend look these over.updated to M for a single bad word just to be safe you know
1. Listening

Listening

Yachiru Enjoyed telling Byakuya any story she could think of. At least once every week she would settle herself in his office and after greeting him begin weaving her various tales ranging from the random brawls the erupted in her division to the latest hollow she killed with Captain Zaraki. Those in the sixth division who passed by while she was reciting all assumed their stone faced Captain was simply ignoring her like he did with most distractions. Those who walked into the office helped to enforce this idea as no matter how wildly the pink haired lieutenant gestured or paced about Byakuya never looked up from his piles of paper work.

This made people question why she continued to come every week.

The reason was she noticed something they didn't. When she talked his brush moved in time with her words, whenever she paused to breathe so would his hand. When she ended a sentence he'd take the chance to dip his brush before she continued. That's how she knew that even though he wouldn't stop working he was listening to her and that kept her coming back.


	2. Window

Window

"Why does Captain Kuchiki leave's his window open?" Renji muttered sipping some sake.

"What?" Rangiku asked looking up after downing another glass of her own sake.

"My Captain he always leaves his window open" Renji repeated.

"Why's that a big deal?" She asked glancing around at the group who joined her for an after work drink.

"Cause" Ikkaku paused to take his own drink. "That's how our Lieutenant always gets into his office." motioning between himself and Yumichika as he spoke.

"Oh, well maybe he leaves it open so she can get in?" Rangiku offered. The three men burst into laughter at the very idea.

"Yeah right, like Captain Kuchiki wants her around to pester him" Ikkaku howled.

"I too think there must be a different reason" Yumichika chuckled.

"Like what?" Rangiku asked a bit miffed at all the laugther.

"Maybe he likes to look at the beautiful sky?"

"Yeah right ya pansy, my Captain never does anything but his paperwork he doesn't even glance up when they drop off more" Renji scoffed.

"Maybe it's to keep cool?" Ikkaku offered. "I mean it would get stuffy in there if the windows closed all the time.

"That's not true, after all Captain Zaraki window is always firmly closed and it's always bearable" Yumichika countered.

"Same for my Captains office it's the best place for a nap because it's always pleasantly cool"

"Yeah but that just because of Captain Hitsugaya's spiritual energy" Renji argued.

"Could be" She conceded. "Also wouldn't a breeze knock over all his paperwork?"

"He could have paper weights"

"If he does I've never seen them" Renji said brushing off the idea. "Any more ideas?"

"Maybe he leaves through the window?" Ikkaku muttered. "What! It's not like Renji's around when he leaves for the day." Ikkaku shouted at the looks they gave him

Renji admitted he left much earlier than his Captain putting a smirk on the bald man's face. "But I've seen him opening it each day, which means he closes it at night." Ikkaku's smirk vanished.

"Maybe you should ask Yachiru" Rangiku said after ordering another round.

"Pssh yeah like she would know, all she'd care about was the fact it was open" Ikkaku muttered starting to sway a little as the sake began effecting him.

"I'd better drag him back to our division I don't want him passing out here again" Yumichika sighed paying their bill.

"Light weights!" Rangiku shouted as they left. "Hey Renji maybe you can ask Captain Kuchiki why he leaves the window open?"

"Yeah maybe?" Renji felt himself start to sway as well.

* * *

"Excuse me Captain" Renji called arriving early for once.

"Hnn?" Byakuya glanced at his lieutenant.

"I was just wondering why you always keep your window open." Renji realized how odd the question was after he said it.

"There is no reason" Byakuya could see his answer was clearly not what Renji was hoping for as his face fell as he closed his door.

Byakuya turned to find Yachiru at his window sill already bouncing a bit with the typical ear to ear grin. He opened the door allowing her entrance taking his seat while she settled at the edge of his desk.

"Hey byakushi why do you always leave your window open?" Yachiru asked having heard Renji's question.

"So you don't break it when you invite yourself in" He answered earning a quick bout of laughter.


	3. Noise

Noise

One didn't have to be a member of the Court Guard Squads long to know it was always noisy around the 11th Division Barracks. The men inside were more often the not engaged in eating, drinking, sword practice or random brawls at any hour day or night. Yachiru was often involved in or one of the causes behind many of these daily events and enjoyed them greatly.

Still every once in a blue moon she found that the shouting voices, the metallic clang and scrap of sword against sword, and overall noise of her division giving her a massive headache.

On these days she'd vanished from the barracks to find somewhere peaceful to relax until she felt better.

She'd often nestled herself on a tree branch far away and above any passing Soul Reapers. Or she'd lay around in the grass around the execution grounds knowing no one would be there.

Today however she decided on a new place.

She swiftly made her way to the 6th Division settling herself on a familiar window ledge with the faintest rustle of her clothing.

"Good morning Lieutenant Kusajishi " Byakuya greeted knowing no one else ever sat there.

"Morning" She greeted without her usual enthusiasm or jumping onto his desk. Thought he didn't show it he was surprised by this.

He dipped his brush into his ink stone waiting for her to start talking. But she remained silent just resting on the window ledge, now he was slightly disturbed. Yachiru was not known for being quiet. Still he continued his work at his normal pace. But after about an hour he found himself glancing back to check on her expecting that she may have fallen asleep. Instead he found her rubbing her temples her eyes scrunched up in pain.

'Ugh it really hurts today' she inwardly moaned trying desperately to rub the pain away. Sadly it wasn't helping it still felt like a hallow was thrashing in her head.

"Is there something wrong Lieutenant Kusajishi?" Byakuya's voice startled her causing her to nearly fall to the floor.

"Nah my head just hurts, no big deal byakushi" She gave her normal smile but it turned into a slight grimace as the hollow in her head punched her brain.

"I have some asprin" He offered.

"Thanks but I'll suffer through it, they always end pretty quickly"

"If you are sure" She nodded and he returned to his paperwork for another hour. Unfortunately Yachiru's headache refused to fade, instead it got worse making her let out a few tiny whimpers.

She began to raise her hands to massage her temples again when she saw byakuya turn around. She felt the pointer and middle finger of his right hand rest on her foreword and move in slow soothing circles. She let out a soft sigh and visibly relaxed. It felt like to hollow in her head had been killed.

"That feels nice" She smiled enjoying the feeling for a few more moments before Byakuya returned to his work.

"If it starts hurting again let me know." He said in his normal tone. "That headache treatment works better when someone else does it"

"Thanks Byakushi"

"Hnn" he replied returning to his work. Now that her head hollow was silenced Yachiru found herself relaxing more and more. The 6th division barracks was always a fairly quiet place, the main sound she could hear was Byakuya's brush on paper a sound she found herself enjoying.

Over the course of the day the hollow in her head came back three more times and each time Byakuya vanquished it. When her headache seemed to finally be gone she stood up ready to get back to her own division.

"Hey Byakushi?" She heard his brush lift from the paper and took it as a sign he was listening. "Whenever I get one of these headaches could I come here?" She partly expected him to refuse or tell her to have someone else chase the pain away.

"You may as long as they are not to frequent" She left his office in much better spirits then when she arrived.

* * *

The headache cure is something my mom taught me and it works most of the time too


	4. Hallows

Hallows

Byakuya sighed passing through the gate into the soul society. It was one of the rare times he'd been called to kill a hallow and while he'd admit that the hallow might have been a bit much for a newly graduated Soul Reaper anyone with some experience would have been fine.

"Byakushi's back!" Yachiru shouted the moment he stepped through the doors.

"Good afternoon Yachiru" He'd given up trying to call her by anything besides her name after she stole all the brushes in his office.

"So how was the fight? Did you have fun?"

"It was undeserving of my time" He answered simply.

"That easy huh?" She laughed bouncing along next to him. He nodded in fact the only reason he'd taken so long was because the hallow kept hiding from him.

"Well I'm glad it was easy that means Byakushi didn't get hurt." She whispered prancing a few steps ahead.

Byakuya raised a delicate eyebrow at her words. "Why would you worry over my coming to harm?"

She stumbled a bit, apparently he hadn't been meant to hear those words.

"Well why wouldn't I worry?" She countered quickly though she didn't turn to face him instead she focused her gaze on the path ahead.

"Because I am a Captain" He offered as a simple explanation. "Perhaps you should worry more about Captain Zaraki.

Yachiru giggled at his words. "Nah, there's no need to worry about Ken-chan he'll never ever fall." She spoke with such conviction.

"But that why I worry about byakushi ," her face and voice shifted to something close to tears. "Because Byakushi isn't Ken-chan which means if he falls Byakushi might not get up."

Byakuya stared into the girls eyes for a brief moment. "Is that why you are at the gate every time I return?" he took two small steps to stand beside her.

She sniffled quietly, "Yeah I wanna make sure your ok and welcome you back."

Yachiru was surprised when Byakuya's hand lightly pat the top of her head.

"Rest assured I have no intention of allowing myself to be killed by a hallow or anything else"

* * *

If anyone doesn't know already Kenpachi means a soul reaper who never falls no matter how many times he is cut, thus why Yachiru would worry about others.


	5. Candy

Candy

Yachiru is always on the lookout for her next sugary snack, the next extra boost to make her energy soar. Over her many years her nose had grow sensitive to the slightest hint of every candy in the Soul Society.

For this reason nearly all the Captains no longer carry candy with them when attending the Captains meetings because as soon as Zaraki leaves Yachiru is with him and with a single sniff knows who's holding her precious snack.

There are three Captains who can safely carry candy and anything other sugary items without fear of the pink haired lieutenant hounding them.

One is Mayuri -

Yachiru asked him for candy once and while the candy was delicious she ended up with rainbow polka dots all over her skin for three months.

- It shouldn't be noted however that following this incident Zaraki ripped off Mayuri's arm with his bare hand, not that the 12th division Captain really cared. -

Second is Komamura -

The only reason she didn't hound him was simply because the candy he liked was one of her lesser favorites, though he was always willing to share with her regardless.

Third is Zaraki -

Because he's never carried candy since the moment Yachiru could get it herself.

However there is one Captain who is able to out run Yachiru on her candy searches and that's Byakuya. Sadly for him she's gotten good at guessing the places he'll run too, so his escapes are short lived.


	6. Bad Mood

Bad Mood

Byakuya strolled slowly through the streets of the Seireitei giving his legs a much needed stretch after a couple hours of paperwork.

He seemed to be in a good mood. Though it was hard to tell, unless one counted the very slight upturn of his lips as a smile, then it could be assumed he was enjoying his walk. However when he passed by the 11th squads barracks on his stroll he got the feeling that Yachiru was in a very bad mood at the moment.

This feeling was based on the fact it was currently raining Soul Reapers on the street outside the barracks.

Vaguely he wondered what had upset the tiny Lieutenant so much as he dodged the falling bodies, taking note of the fact that said bodies were leaving craters when they landed. This meant she had to be **very angry**.

He knew it to be Yachiru's handy work because if they'd been thrown by Captain Zaraki they would either one: have caused much larger craters or two: been thrown much further away.

Still he continued on making his way through the "rain" and back to his squad's barracks to finish his paperwork knowing Yachiru would be telling him all about the incident on her next visit to his office.

"Renji" He paused outside his lieutenant's office.

"Yes Captain?"

"Inform 4th squad to expect a large number of patients from the 11th squad in a few hours" He said in his normal empty tone.

* * *

This was inspired after reading a chapter of Childhood sweethearts by Kitty Petro to whom i give the credit for the idea of it raining Soul Reapers outsode the 11th squad


	7. Broken Promise

Broken Promise

**This is an AU chapter (please be kind)**

He was in trouble, Byakuya knew that the moment the front door opened and Kenpachi Zaraki stood ominously in the door way.

"Is Yachiru in?" Byakuya asked taking a half step back from what he deemed was the instant kill zone.

The giant man regarded him for a moment before turning back into his house.

"Che, she's upstairs follow the soda cans" He snorted pointing.

"Thank you" Byakuya said trying to inch through the small section of hallway Yachiru's guardian didn't occupy.

"By the way" Zaraki growled eyeing the teen from the living room doorway. "Don't be surprised if she decks you. You really upset her."

Byakuya nodded slowly walking up the stairs having to watch his every step least he trip over the dozens of empty cans littering the stairway.

This is a bad sign he thought bitterly as he stood in front of her bedroom which was disturbingly silent.

He knocked and waited.

"I told you before" A light but slurred voice called from behind the wooden frame. "You can just come in." This was another bad sign. Yachiru's voice only became slurred if she drank a massive amount of soda.

"Knocking is more polite." He pushed the door open bracing himself for a plushy and pillow assault.

It never came.

He glanced around her room illuminated only by the glow of her TV. Its screen glowed blue while the DVD player beneath waited to receive one of the many animes its owner so adore. His eyes followed the trail of soda to the bed where the girl in question lay spread halfway off the bed still in her school uniform.

"What do you want?" She asked without turning her eyes from the blank screen.

"To explain" He said evenly knowing it would be pointless to apologize.

"What's to explain?" Her head sank into the giant plush rabbit she was using as a pillow. "You stood me up it's that simple right?"

"One of the two days I get to spend time with you, and you blew me off!"

"I have a reason." Byakuya said seating himself on her bed side.

"Oh yeah, let's hear it!" She growled her eyes like daggers as she finally sat up.

"What at that stupid high school of yours was so important that you broke your word?" Byakuya was sure Zaraki and nearby houses were aware of her question.

"Hisane had an attack today" His voice was soft but its effect was immense. All the anger left Yachiru and was replaced with worry.

"Is she ok?"

"They are keeping her at the hospital for a few days to run some tests." His grip tightened on the mattress. "So think you can forgive me?" He asked with a ghost of a smile, a bitter smile.

"Pffft like I have a choice" Yachiru said her voice chipper as her demeanor did a one-eighty.

"But you owe me since you broke you word." She added with a sinister smile that would make Zaraki proud.

Byakuya released a small sigh but nodded. "Your demands are?"

"First I want ten 24 packs of soda, you know what I like." She held up one finger, and then quickly it became two. "Second I wanna meet Hisane."

"Alright" Byakuya agreed. He was getting off easy and aware of it.

"Really?"

"yes, besides she's been wanting to meet you as well." He chuckled at her shocked expression.

"Really?" She repeated.

"Yes, something about meeting my other wife." A heavy blush rose in Yachiru's cheeks.

"If you're free we can visit her tomorrow." He offered.

"Of course!" She cried happily bouncing on her bed her single remaining pigtail bouncing with her.

"Alright I'll meet you her tomorrow at ten" Byakuya said as he rose to leave.

"WAIT!" Yachiru shouted before he left the room.

Byakuya stopped one foot slightly raised.

"Ken-chan I forgave him so you can't kill him" Yachiru said with a marry smile.

Zaraki released an annoyed che as he went back down the stairs.

"Ok now you can go" She giggled popping a DVD in to the player while Byakuya tried to ignore the cold sweat he'd accumulated.


	8. It's been a bad day

It's been a bad day

**Rated M for one very bad word which Zaraki no doubt taught her**

The day started with Yachiru sleeping in late, which meant she missed most of breakfast, luckily Kenpachi saved her what he could so she didn't go hungry.

This was followed by one of the wheels on her Zanpachto broke. She gone to Ikkaku to fix it, only to fine he was away on a mission. So she was forced to carry it more normally.

During morning exercise she'd tripped face first into the oh so soft stone floor.

At lunch the chefs had made something she despised, so she missed her second meal.

By mid afternoon she was almost ready to jst return to bed and let this bad day end. But she had something to do, well more something to give.

It had taken some time but she managed to find a sweet Byakuya liked. The problem had been its price, so it had taken some time to purchase it and not eat it herself (it was very tasty after all). In fact she had hidden the treats to avoid the temptation.

Now she was on her way to get them and drop them off at Byakuya's office as a thank you gift. Just imagining the tiny smile he would give her put the skip into her step again.

Until, she passed a group of new Soul Reapers.

They were all talking about something that according to one was 'the tastiest candy he ever had.'

She'd flow past them into the room they'd left.

There on the floor were the five empty boxes of candy.

The air grew heavy as she turned a vain pulsating on her temple.

"YOU FUCKING PRICKS!" She shouted sprinting after them murder in her eyes.

The unfortunate souls never saw her coming. They just knew one moment they were walking, next they were in the air, flying thru the walls into the courtyard. Their bodies flung about like toys and pitting the ground with every strike, all before they were flung one by one over the division walls.

When she sent the last one sailing off to the land of pain, she returned to her room.

Ready at last to end the horrid day.


	9. Forbiddin

1

Forbidden

It might interest Byakuya Kuchiki to know that one Yachiru Kusajishi had been in nearly every room in the Kuchiki estate.

In fact, there were only two rooms she never entered and had forbidden herself from entering unless invited by Byakuya himself.

The first room was Byakuya's bedroom. Her reason of never entering there was simple; it was his bed room, and even she wouldn't intrude into someone's private place of rest.

The second room was large, that much she knew, but she had no idea what was inside it. She'd never entered because something about the room gave off a feeling of sadness and loss.

Whenever she invited herself over, she avoided these two rooms, and whenever she held a women's society meeting she made sure none of the other accidently entering them as well.

After all if something was forbidden to her, why should anyone else see it?

Try and guess what the second room is I think it kind of obvious myself…. But then again I wrote this -_-;


	10. Meanings

**Here another chapter, this time with a bit of fluff**

**Thank you everyone for your reviews they mean a lot. I'm glad so many are enjoying this. Also if you have a chapter idea you can share them**

**P.S. I don't own bleach**

* * *

Meanings

The slight tap of sandaled feet on his windowsill alerted Byakuya Kuchiki to the arrival of Yachiru Kusajishi, moments before she bade him a loud "Morning Byakushi!"

"Yachiru" He said with a slight bow of his head. He made a small motion with his hand, their sign that Yachiru was free to sit where she liked. She smiled settling next to his pile of completed paper work. She remained silent for a small amount of time watching him work.

"Why do people kiss places besides the lips?" She asked. He spared glance at her a bit surprised by the question.

"Because they have different meanings" He answered simply.

"What are they?"

"Perhaps it would be better for you to ask Lieutenant Matsumoto instead."

"I was going to, but big boobs and snowy were playing again." She said shrugging.

"I see"

"So what are the meanings?" She asked ignoring the tiny sigh Byakuya released.

"It would be easier if you told me which places."

"Ok, how about a kiss on the hand?" she asked pointing to her own.

" I adore you." He replied in his normal tone.

"on the cheek?"

"I just want to be friends or friendship."

"on the chin?"

"You are cute"

"The neck?"

"I want you"

"ear?"

"I want to fool around."

"And on the lips?"

"That one means I love you." He said. Inwardly he wondered who and when she'd seen these various kiss's.

"Hmm" Silenced descended once more as Yachiru seemed to be considering her next question carefully. "Byakushi?" He voice was very soft.

"Yes?" He placed his brush down for a moment knowing she wanted his full attention.

"Which kiss would you give me?" She looked and sounded nervous for perhaps the first time in his memory.

"A kiss on the cheek, you have my friendship after all" He replied. She had one of her giant grins as she stood ready to leave. But not before she placed a quick feather light kiss on Byakuya's cheek, and then she was gone. Byakuya watched her before regarding his right hand. The hand that's skin tingled from the briefest brush of a tiny pair of lips.


End file.
